MRAM memory components have ferromagnetic layers, the resistance of a memory component being dependent on the magnetization directions of the ferromagnetic layers. In the case of parallel magnetization of the ferromagnetic layers, the resistance of the memory component is low, while in the case of antiparallel magnetization of the ferromagnetic layers the resistance of the memory component is high.